1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunications systems and methods for allowing mobile subscribers to access cellular networks, and specifically to allowing mobile subscribers to select between multiple profiles to access cellular networks.
2. Background of the Present Invention
Within the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) standards, there are features and capabilities defined which allow groups of mobile subscribers to be managed according to a number of operator specific criteria, e.g., CAMEL or USSD. Future trends in GSM system platform development are geared towards customized system solutions to enhance radio access solutions to take into account, for example, indoor environments, such as micro and pico cells within an office building.
One such customized solution is the Localized Service Area (LSA), which offers subscribers or groups of subscribers different service features, costs and access rights within a regionally restricted area or areas. The LSA concept is especially beneficial for businesses by allowing a company to provide cellular service to its employees while located within the building or buildings constituting the company.
An LSA may be defined for the business system or home zone, and may include one or more cells. Special tariffs or special sets of service features may be provided for certain subscribers within the LSA. The cells of the LSA may be contiguous or distributed among one more locations. For example, one cell may be located in one city, while another cell belonging to the same LSA may be located in another city. As long as a single LSA-ID is utilized to identify the LSA in the network, the LSA is treated as a single logical entity.
To control roaming between LSA""s and the Public Land Mobile Network (PLMN), a standard called Support of Localized Service Area (SoLSA) has been proposed. Under SoLSA, a mobile subscriber can roam freely between the LSA and the PLMN based on the assigned cell profile and the individual LSA subscriber profiles. Within the LSA cells, the assigned LSA cell profile could be, for example, xe2x80x9cexclusivexe2x80x9d access or xe2x80x9cpreferentialxe2x80x9d access. Under xe2x80x9cexclusivexe2x80x9d access, cells in the LSA are for the exclusive use of LSA subscribers. By contrast, under xe2x80x9cpreferentialxe2x80x9d access, both LSA subscribers and non-LSA subscribers may access the LSA radio resources, but some radio resources in the LSA cells are reserved to provide preferential access to LSA subscribers.
For the individual LSA subscribers, the LSA subscriber profile could be, for example, xe2x80x9cLSA-onlyxe2x80x9d access or xe2x80x9callxe2x80x9d access. Under the xe2x80x9cLSA-onlyxe2x80x9d access, an LSA subscriber is allowed to access the PLMN within the subscriber""s allowed LSA, but is not allowed to receive or originate calls outside of the LSA. Non-LSA subscribers may receive or originate calls inside or outside the LSA, provided the LSA is not an exclusive access LSA. Under the xe2x80x9callxe2x80x9d access, the LSA subscriber may receive or originate calls inside or outside of the LSA. Different charging may apply to calls placed inside or outside the LSA.
Normally, LSA subscribers are allowed xe2x80x9callxe2x80x9d access at certain times of the day, such as after 5:00 p.m. and on weekends. Thus, LSA subscribers typically have two profiles, xe2x80x9cLSA-onlyxe2x80x9d during business hours and xe2x80x9callxe2x80x9d for all other times. The restriction of LSA-only access during business hours protects the company offering LSA service. For example, to offer LSA service, a company must typically reserve some radio resources from the PLMN and pay a group rate for these radio resources. Depending on the location of the base station within the LSA, an LSA subscriber near a window may receive a stronger signal from the PLMN base station. However, since the company has already paid for the radio resources, the company and the employee will want to prevent the employee from being charged for PLMN radio resources while located within the LSA. Therefore, the LSA subscriber profiles may be set by the company to only allow LSA access during business hours.
Another customized solution for the business/indoor environment is the GSM over the Net, which utilizes the H.323 protocol to transmit voice and/or data via the Transmission Control Protocol over the Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) over a local area network (LAN). Within an H.323 system implementing a GSM cellular network, the GSM cellular network is considered one H.323 endpoint. Other H.323 endpoints can include, for example, a personal computer, or an IP-based telephone. Roaming between the H.323 system and the PLMN presents similar problems as that discussed above in connection with LSA""s. Thus, H.323 mobile subscribers may also have multiple profiles, assigning priority to either the H.323 network or the PLMN based upon the time of day, in order to prevent PLMN roaming during business hours.
However, in some cases, the LSA or H.323 mobile subscriber may be working remotely, and may need to access the PLMN to place a call. Currently, the LSA or H.323 mobile subscriber must purchase a different mobile telephone (terminal) and obtain a different subscription to place calls outside the business area or home zone during business hours. This is neither convenient nor desirable for business indoor subscribers.
The present invention is directed to telecommunications systems and methods for allowing business indoor mobile subscribers having multiple profiles to access both the business indoor network and the PLMN network using one mobile terminal. To implement this dual-network service, a toggle feature can be provided to allow a mobile subscriber to choose between different subscriber profiles. Thus, if a mobile subscriber currently has the business indoor profile active and wishes to access the PLMN while roaming outside the business indoor cell(s), the mobile subscriber can initiate this toggle feature, and upon acknowledgment and authentication by the PLMN, the mobile subscriber can have access to the PLMN. The toggle feature can be implemented using a dedicated switch, service code or can be selected from a menu-driven system within the mobile terminal or within the network.